


Big brother

by AgentPotatoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Child Harry, Death, M/M, Murder, Orphanage, Protective Louis, Sad, adopt, brother, depressed, one direction - Freeform, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPotatoes/pseuds/AgentPotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles Is only six years old. His abusive dad murders his mum right in front of him. He's sent to an orphanage where he meats Louis. But Louis is sixteen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry!" His mum calls for him. "Did you clean your room? You know how your dad doesn't like your room to be messy." 

Harry sighed and said "I'll clean it." He stomped up stairs into his room. He put his clothes away, or in the hampter. Next was his toys. After his floor was all cleaned he made his bed. 

When his whole room was,nice and clean he decided to find his mum. He jumped when he heard the front door slam. Heavy foot steps we heard through out the house. Harry froze. There was a loud Thump then a whole bunch of yelling. Harry put his little hands over his ears to block the yelling out. Tears formed in his eyes. He slowly walked to the stair case where he saw his mum and dad fighting again. 

Harry's dad, Robin pushed Anne. Harry gasped,but covered his mouth when he saw Robin push his mom. His mum looked up at Harry and starred with horror in her eyes. She mouthed 'I love you' to Harry. Robin then smacked his mum and continued yelling. 

Harry didn't like when people yelled. It scared him. Tears ran down the poor boys face. Next thing Harry knew Robin had a strong grip against Anne's throat. Squeezing tight, her face turned purple. Robin the pulled out a gun and shot Anne. 

Realization hit Robin and he dropped the gun then ran out the house. Harry ran down the stairs to where his mum lay barely alive. 

Harry hugged his mum for dear,life. Anne whispered "Harry, remember I love you!"  
Harry cried "I love you too mum!" 

Harry curled up to his mum as her eyes drooped. He just,thought that she was asleep, but she was dead. Harry sniffed then fell asleep. 

 

Six days later Police arrived because neighbours wore worried, they haven't seen Anne of Harry for six days. The police entered and saw Harry curled up against his mum's corpse. 

They tried to separate him from his mum but he screamed and cried. It took three police women to get Harry to release the grip on his mum. 

Harry ended up crying him self to sleep on a police women's lap. 

 

The next day they took Harry back to his house to pack his bag. Harry packed his clothes, his blanket that smelled of his mum, a teddy bear and a picture of his mum and him. Harry packed everything that reminded him of his mum, ever her favourite sweater she always wore.

Tears streamed down his face as he missed his mom so much. He didn't understand why his mum was asleep for so long, and why he had to leave. 

Harry zipped his bags up then carried them out the house. He only had two bags. One for his clothes, the other for the things that reminded him of his mum. The lady he came here with put his,luggage in the back of the car, then drove off. 

She pulled up to a orphanage and opened the door so Harry could get out. She got his bags from the truck the knocked on the door. Harry stood behind her with tears streaming down his face. A scary looking man opened the door. He smelled of alcohol.

Harry only,knew the smell, because Robin always smelled like that. The lady pushed Harry in the house and dropped his bags at the door, then quickly drove off. The man glared at Harry then picked him up by his collar. 

The man said "I don't like you! You worthless slut!" Harry didn't even know what a slut is. The man slapped Harry and grabbed his bags. He stomped up stairs with with Harry still hanging by his collar. He kicked a door open and threw Harry on the floor. He dropped his bags then slammed the door. 

Harry crawled over to his bags and pulled it next to the empty bed. Harry pulled his blankie, and teddy bear out. He wrapped him self in the blanket and held his teddy bear close to him. He sat curled up on the bed sobbing. He breathed in the fresh scent of his mum from the blanket.

Minutes later a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair,came in the room. He had amazing blue eyes.   
The boy said "You must be the knew kid. I'm Louis." Harry couldn't make out any words right now. Pictures of his mum and dad fighting flashed through his mind making him cry harder. 

Louis sat by the boy and pulled him in his lap. Harry wrapped his small arms around Louis neck and cried in his shoulder. 

Harry cried "I want my mummy!"  
Louis sighed "Your mummy's gone though, that's why your here." That just made Harry cry harder. The door bust open and The man stomped in. He yelled "TELL THAT KID TO SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FAGGOT!" Them he slammed the door. 

"Who is that?" Harry piped up.   
Louis said "Mark, he's the one who runs the orphanage." Harry's cries quieted down, then turned into wimperes. 

Louis said "We should get your stuff put away." He got up and stood Harry up. He couldn't help but notice how short Harry was. "What's your name?"  
Harry said "I'm Harry, I'm 6." 

Louis helped Harry put his clothes away. While Harry made his bed putting all his special contents by his pillow.   
Louis turned on the tiny TV they had in their room on. Harry noticed the show as Family Guy. His mum always watched that. 

The thought of his mum mad him sad. Harry climbed into Louis bed and cuddled up to him. Louis was confused at first, to why this boy he just met was cuddling with him. Then he figured Harry needed comfort. He looked down to see a,mop of curls rested against his chest.

Then a deep voice yelled "Dinner!" Louis got up, but Harry was still cuddled against him. Louis took Harry off him and grabbed his hand. Harry clung to Louis hand, walking behind him. As they entered the dinning room he saw a bunch of older guys. This was a guy's orphanage. Only for boys. Everybody looked towards the two.

They instantly started saying bad things about Harry.

"Why is he so short?"  
"He,looks like a baby!"  
"He looks so weak!"   
"Who's the shrimp?"   
"Why's he hanging out with the fag?"   
"Look how pathetic he is, he's crying!"

All the guys laughed at him. Harry hid his face in Louis Torso. Harry was only up to around Louis belly button. Louis sat down with Harry next to him. Harry looked around and saw there was only older guys, like Louis age.

Harry looked at the plate in front of him. Tacos. His favourite! As other people began eating so did Harry. When Harry was done eating he looked around seeing the boys mess around his each other. Harry jumped when somebody touched Harry's shoulder. 

They laughed making Harry frown. The person next to him started hitting Harry. They punched his thighs, and pinched his nipples. Harry cried and leaned onto Louis trying to get away. Louis wrapped a arm around Harry pulling him away from the others. 

Harry cried in Louis chest. When dinner was over Harry had to go to the bathroom. He wandered around trying to find the bathroom but was pulled into a room. He looked up to see four guys.

They grabbed Harry and threw him on the ground, ripping his shirt off. They went to pinch his,nipples again but then one of them said "Eww, look he has four,nipples!" They laughed and pinched Harry till he bled. The laughed as they saw him crying. 

Suddenly they pulled their pants down and forced Harry on his knees. One by one, they shoved their dick in Harry's mouth. They thrusted deep in, gagging him. Fresh tears streamed down his face. They throat fucked Harry until they cum'd. They pulled out and kicked Harry. They kicked him in his back a few times, then in his stomach.

When they were done they pushed him out the room. Harry ran to his room and jumped on his bed, crying on his pillow. Louis looked up when he saw Harry come in. 

Louis came over and sat on Harry's bed. He pulled Harry into a hug. He gasp when he saw his cum covered face. Louis wiped it off with a tissue.   
"What did they do to you?" 

Harry cried "I don't know, they pulled down their pants and put their things in my mouth. My throat hurts!" Louis pulled Harry close letting him cry. Louis kissed Harry's forehead and pulled his blanket over the two. 

Harry resting his head on Louis chest, then fell asleep. 

 

That night Louis decided to runaway. Right when he was about to leave he,looked back and saw Harry. He could never leave Harry here alone! He'd never survive! He packed Harry's special things, with a set of clothes then woke Harry up. Harry clung to Louis as Louis carried their bags. Then they left. To find a better life...............


	2. Big brother part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry find a new home, and runs into Mark.

Louis and Harry strolled through the night looking for a place to sleep. Louis found alley and decided to rest their until morning. That's when they'd look for a apartment. Louis sat down against the wall with Harry on his lap. Louis used their bags as a pillow and layed down against it. 

With his back against the wall he tucked Harry into his chest and covered them with Harry's special blanket. The scent just made Harry happy and fall asleep almost,instantly. Louis protective wrapped his arms around Harry making sure he wasn't visible to anyone that decided to walk down this alley. Then he fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That morning Louis woke up and saw Harry still sleeping. Harry was so adorable when he slept! He still sucked his thumb even. Louis gently woke Harry up. Harry yawned and stretched, then smiled when he saw Louis. 

He surprised Louis by pecking him on the lips. Louis was shocked, but Harry found it totally normal. Harry always kissed his,mum like that every morning. To Harry it was just and regular thing. 

Louis sat up and took the blanket off of them. He was about to fold it and put it up, but Harry wanted to keeping out. He just wanted to hold it close to his,body, breathing in the scent. Louis picked their bags up, grabbed Harry's hand and went looking for a apartment.

Louis came along some cheep one bedroom apartments. It was only $95 a month. Louis had about $3000 dollars saved up from his job. He called the number and rented it out for the month. The landlord came and gave him the key.   
Louis unlocked the door and was pleasantly surprised when he saw some furniture already in their. Well it was only like a bed, fridge, oven, and table. The apartment was a bit small. Only a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. Louis sat the bags down next to the bed. He inspected the bed to make sure it was clean. It looked brand new. Even smelled like it.

Harry layed on the bed, sucking his thumb. He looked back up at Louis with his big green eyes. Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "C'mon, we need to go to the store." Harry grabbed his blanket and followed Louis. Louis and Harry walked to the store. First they bought some food, then they shopped for a TV, microwave and lights.

Louis made sure Harry sat in the front of the cart. People gave them strange looks for some reason. When they were done Louis called a cab up. He put the stuff in the trunk, and pulled Harry close. Harry automatically snuggled into his side. 

At their apartment Louis set the Tv, and microwave up. He didn't need the lamps yet, seeing it was day time. He went in the kitchen to help Harry put the groceries away. Louis pulled out some candy from a bag. He said "Harry, look what I got for you!" 

Harry gasped and hugged Louis. "Thank you! Starburst and my favourite!" Louis smiled and finished putting the groceries away. Louis sat on the bed, turning to TV on. Harry plopped down in his lap. Harry fed Louis some candy. 

 

As it came near to Lunch. Louis and Harry noticed they haven't eaten anything today.   
Harry said "Louis, can we go to Taco bell? I always went their with my mum!" Louis smiled and nodded. Grabbing his keys, Louis and Harry walked to Taco Bell. However Harry still held the blanket close to him. 

At Taco Bell Harry got two tacos, and Louis got a burrito and Taco. Harry smiled as he ate the taco. 

When they were done the two exited the place just to see Mark get out of his,car. Louis grabbed onto Harry, quickly walking away, but Mark already saw them.   
Mark shouted "Hey get back here!"  
Louis ignored him until Mark roughly grabbed the back of his shirt. Mark dragged him to the back of the restaurant. 

Harry gripped the blanket tighter, and clung to Louis in fear. Louis protective stood in front of a trembling Harry, shielding him from Mark. Mark grabbed Louis collar and yelled "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU FAGGOT, AND THE PATHIC BABY, I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT YOU TWO!!"

Mark punched Louis in the face. He punched him in the gut making him fall to the ground. Mark repeatedly kicked him. Harry gasped starring in horror. Mark smirked when he saw Harry. Harry stepped back shaking his head pleading Mark not to hurt him.  
Mark laughed and punched Harry in the face. Harry shrunk to the ground, curling up in a ball trying to protect his body. Louis who now caught his breath jumped in front of Harry and kicked Mark in the balls. 

Mark fell in pain. Louis took the chance to grab Harry and run. Harry clung to Louis hand, holding the blanket close to him with tears streamed down his face. When they got to their apartment Louis locked the door and collapsed on the bed. Harry crawled on the bed snuggling up to Louis.   
Louis kissed Harry's forehead.  
Louis said "I'm sorry." Harry shook his head.

"It's not your fault."


End file.
